


First Official Date

by malecstele



Series: It Started With a Storm [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Dates, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 17:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14141088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecstele/pseuds/malecstele
Summary: After Magnus and Alec get back to New York from their vacations, they decide that it is time for their first real date.





	First Official Date

**Author's Note:**

> I finally got around to writing this, sorry it took so long!
> 
> Also did you guys watch 3x02? It's my new favorite episode, everything about it was so perfect!

The moment Alec returned from Los Angeles, he quickly called Magnus. He wanted to talk to him and he also wanted to schedule their first date together. The two of them had been texting for the past week but they never once talked about a date. Sure, there was things like, “I can’t wait to see you again,” but nothing definite. Alec hoped that Magnus was still interested in him, he had grown rather attached to the man in the past week. 

He listened to the phone ring and ring until Magnus’ voicemail came up. Sighing, Alec hung up and sat in his chair. Magnus was probably busy with Cat and Ragnor, after all it was his last day of vacation.

***

Magnus reclined back, drinking some wine. “I’m going to miss this,” he said wistfully. “Work has been a pain in the ass lately.”

“What about that mystery man of yours? Don’t you want to see him?” asked Cat.

“With all that texting you two been doing, you’re probably going to meet as soon as you land back in New York,” said Ragnor with a jokingly annoyed voice.

“I really do like him, and that makes me nervous. I haven’t like anyone this much since Camille.”

Cat put her hand on his shoulder and gently squeezed it. 

“She was a bitch,” said Ragnor. “Even though I have never met this guy, he doesn’t seem like the kind of person Camille was.”

Magnus sighed, “I know that, but sometimes I can’t help but wonder if every person I’m interested in is going to be just like her.”

“You won’t know if you don’t try,” Cat said gently. 

“I know.”

 

The next day, Magnus arrived at the airport and quickly got a Taxi to ride him back to his loft in Brooklyn. As he opened the door he was immediately greeted by his cat, Chairman Meow. His neighbor had been taking care of him while Magnus was away. With his cat in his arms, he walked to the fridge and opened it, before remembering that he didn’t buy anything to refill it because he didn’t want it going bad while he was away. He called a pizza delivery place that was a couple blocks away. After he hung up he clicked Alec’s contact. He had noticed before he went to bed the night before that Alec had called him. Since it was late, Magnus didn’t return the call and, in the morning, he had to go to the airport, so he didn’t have any time to call him. 

He clicked dial and held the phone to his ear. Alec picked up immediately, which made Magnus smile. 

“Hey,” Alec said softly.

“Hey. I’m sorry I didn’t call you back. I didn’t see that you called until it was really late.”

“Are you home now?”

“Yeah, just got here.”

“How was the flight?” 

“It was okay, no one kicked my seat so that was nice.”

Alec chuckled. After the two separated at JFK, Magnus boarded his own flight and was stuck in front of some rowdy boy who would not stop kicking him. 

“Do you want to go out, sometime?” Alec asked. “Maybe tomorrow? If you’re not busy, I understand if you are.”

“I would like that,” Magnus smiled. “I’ve been missing you.” It was the truth, every since they went their separate ways at the airport, Alec was always in the back of his mind.

“I miss you too. I can’t wait to see you again.”

There was a comfortable silence between them for a while. Alec broke it by saying, “There’s a coffee shop I know, it’s really nice? Do you want to meet me there, around noon?”

“Sure,” Magnus said as a yawn escaped him.

“Oh, I’m sorry, you must be really tired from your flight. I’m sorry that I’m keeping you up.”

“Alexander, don’t worry about it, I’m fine.” Magnus felt his heart flutter, Alec barely knew him but yet was cared so much about him. It was a nice change from Camille.

His doorbell rang, probably the pizzaman. “Sorry, I have to go now, my food is here. Bye, Alexander.”

“Bye, Magnus.”

***

As Alec got off the subway and walked down the street, he felt nervousness build up inside him. He knew that Magnus wasn’t the kind of person who would lead him on but he liked him so much and that scared him. Alec hadn’t really been in any serious relationship before. He dated a couple of guys in the past. He dated this one guy, Thomas, for a year but he never once thought that he could be “the one.”  
Alec didn’t know how it was possible that he liked Magnus as much as he did already. They only spent around twelve hours together but something in Alec told him that Magnus was going to be different, and that what they have was special. 

He reached the coffeeshop a lot faster than he had hoped. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening the door. He looked around among the crowd and saw him. His back was facing Alec. With his heart pounding in his chest, Alec walked up to him. He contemplated putting his hand on his shoulder but decided against it. “Hey, Magnus.”

Magnus looked at him and stood up, grinning a huge grin. He pulled Alec into a hug. Alec immediately melted into his embrace, burying his nose into his shoulder. Alec knew that he missed Magnus but didn’t realize how much until this moment, until he was in his arms. 

After they separated, Magnus gestured to the table, there was already two cups of coffee on it. “I ordered for you. I figured that wouldn’t leave room for any accidental burning.”

Alec laughed, sitting down. “It didn’t hurt me that much, don’t worry.”

Magnus shook his head, his smile never waning, “I’ve honestly never so bad in my entire life.”

“Really?” Alec asked. “Your entire life?”

“Well…there was one time when I was younger I accidently caught my kitchen on fire.”

Alec snorted, “Really, how did you do that?” 

“I left a wooden spoon resting against a pot that was on the stove.”

“Well, when I was younger, me and Jace were really into being warriors. We would call each other Shadowhunters and pretended that we were hunting demons. We decided that it was a good idea to practice our skills with the kitchen knives. Jace got me on the eyebrow. That was when our mom came it and she was pissed. That was the first time I ever heard her swear.”

“So that’s where the eyebrow scar came from?”

Alec nodded, “Yeah and I told everyone at school that I got into a fight with a random kid at the park because I didn’t want people to know that Jace cut me.” 

“Well, I’ve never would have pictured you as the fighting type,” Magnus joked.

Alec shrugged, “I’ve grown out of it, I do love archery though. I begged my parents everyday to let me get lessons until they eventually caved in and let me. They weren’t happy about it but it shut me up.”

Magnus laughed, “Well that explains it then.”

“What?”

“How your muscles got so big.”

Alec blushed, “Well, I mean look at you.” He waved his hand, gesturing at Magnus.

“What?” Magnus said with a grin, clearly knowing what Alec was talking about.

“You’re…hot,” Alec bit his lip, he didn’t know how Magnus would react.

“Thanks,” he replied. Alec was surprised, the way he was acting was almost a bit bashful, which was strange for Magnus since he was always so confident with everything he did. “I love to dance,” he continued. “I’ve been doing it since I was younger. It’s so freeing, the way you can move your body and tell a story and give off emotions. When you dance, it’s like all of your problems fade away, you know? It’s just you and your movements, nothing else.”

Alec rested his face against his hand, completely intrigued by what Magnus was telling him. Alec had never really been into dancing, sure, he’s watched videos of dancers and thought it looked cool, but he never really thought of it the way Magnus did. There was so much passion in his voice, Alec didn’t want him to ever stop talking. 

“Sorry, that’s probably boring you.”

“No!” Alec exclaimed. “I like it. It makes you so happy and it makes me feel happy from just listening to you.”

Magnus smiled softly and reached across the table, resting his hand on top of Alec’s. “Thank you, Alexander.” Alec loved the way he said his name, it was so smooth. “It’s a nice change to be able to talk about this sort of stuff.”

“What do you mean?”

Magnus tensed up a bit. “It’s nothing really.”

“Magnus,” Alec said softly. “You don’t have to tell me, but I’m am more than willing to listen.”

Magnus stared at him, his eyes were getting watery, Alec wondered if he said something wrong. Alec held his gaze, trying to read him, but it was hard, Magnus’ face was like a mask. “Okay, I guess that you would hear about it sooner rather than later. My ex-girlfriend, she wasn’t the nicest to me. She never was. At first it was just a few harsh comments here and there and I just assumed that it was just her job stressing her out. Then she gradually became more and more controlling. I couldn’t do certain things. I couldn’t talk about some things, especially dancing. She said she would rather cut off her arm than listen to me talk about it anymore. I knew it was bad, but I was in denial, I guess. I was so in love with her, I hoped that it would all work itself out. Then I caught her cheating on me. That was the last straw, I broke up with her.” As Magnus finished he looked up at Alec, clearly trying to read the expression on his face. Alec grabbed ahold of his hand and brought it to his lips, giving it a long gentle kiss. 

“You deserve so much better than that, Magnus. I would never hurt you on purpose, I could never do that to you.”

Magnus smiled and quickly wiped the wetness from his eyes without smudging his makeup. “Thank you, Alexander. Coming from you, it really means a lot.”

Alec wanted nothing more than to grab ahold of Magnus and hold him in his arms, but he couldn’t. For one, hugging Magnus across the table would be rather awkward, he also didn’t know if Magnus was one of those people who didn’t like to be touched while they were upset. “Do you want to get out of here?”

“Sure, where would want to go?”

“Lunch? We can go anywhere you want.”

His smile soft, Magnus said, “I’m game for anything, except that one new restaurant around the corner, the service was awful.”

“Well, I think I will able to find something to meet your demands,” Alec stood up and threw away his coffee cup. With Magnus behind him, he opened the door and waited for Magnus to exit before following him.

***

They ended up at this small Italian place, Magnus was sure that he went there once with his friend Raphael. As they ate the meals, Alec told him stories of himself when he was in high school, Magnus ended up laughing so hard tears started to roll down his face. Alec sure was lucky to have siblings close in age, they definitely made good memories together.

“I would really love to meet them one day,” Magnus said.

“Really?” 

“Why do you sound so surprised?”

“It’s just that, I wasn’t sure if this was going to work. Even though I really wanted it to,” he added. “I wasn’t sure if the fun we had together at the airport was just a one-time thing.

Magnus was incredulous that he could even think that he would lose interest. When Alec spoke, the entire world seemed to fade away. Magnus loved how he talked with his hands and had the cutest little smirk. He was understanding and never made Magnus feel awkward. “Alexander, I like you a lot and I don’t think I’m going to let you go any time soon.” He reached across the table and grabbed ahold of his hand. “Would you like to be my boyfriend?”

“Yes!” Alec replied a little too loudly, causing some of the people nearby to look. 

Magnus laughed.

 

After lunch, Alec walked Magnus back to his loft, he had to meet up with his brother Max soon. Magnus was sad to see him leave but he knew that they wouldn’t be separated for long. As Magnus stood in his doorway, he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist and pulled him in, kissing him. After they separated Alec said his goodbyes and started to walk away, looking back several times.

Magnus closed the door and leaned against it, grinning because he knew that what they had was special.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it. Send me a prompt or whatever on my Tumblr (malecstele)


End file.
